La Médium
by MilaCullen26
Summary: Isabella Swan descubrió que era Médium a los 15 años cuando su madre muerta se le presento, todo su mundo estaba organizado, pero todo cambiaría con la llegada de 5 nuevos estudiantes a Forks; Solo tenia una pregunta ¿Todos los muertos van a la escuela? VxH
1. Prologo

_**Los personajes que reconozcan son obra de la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es únicamente **_**_mía y de mis pequeñas manos._**

**_Me llego la inspiración para esta historia cuando estaba mirando un capitulo de la Médium Teresa Caputto (No se si escriba así) Bueno, la historia no tendrá nada que ver con esta serie, lo único que tiene de similar es que Bella es una Médium como Teresa, pero mucho mas poderosa._**

* * *

><p><em>Prologo:<em>

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mi padre Charlie es el jefe de policía en Forks, un pequeño pueblo olvidado en la península de Olimpyc, mi madre Renee había fallecido cuando cumplí los 3 años. Por esto Charlie asumía que no la recordaba en absoluto; pero, lo que el no sabia era que yo la podía ver, todos los días mi madre deambulaba por la casa, hablaba conmigo y me acompañaba a la escuela, como ya lo podrán haber inferido yo puedo ver y hablar con los muertos. Aun recuerdo cuando pude ver a mi madre por primera vez a los 15 años.

**_Flash Back ~_**

_-Bella-dijo una voz suavemente._

_Me levante sobresaltada de mi cama mirando para todos lados, tal vez lo había imaginado, en casa no había nadie, Charlie estaba trabajando y no llegaría si no hasta dentro de 2 horas._

_-Mi niña-repitió la voz mas claramente, su tono me era vagamente familiar, pero no lograba identificarla en mis memorias._

_-¿Quien esta ahi?-hable sintiéndome estúpida por ser tan cliché con es pregunta de película._

_-Mi Isabella-dijo la voz a mis espaldas._

_Grite como poseída mientras me daba la vuelta de un salto, frente a mi estaba una mujer menuda, de cabello corto y grandes ojos, se parecía a mi, solo que ella era mucho mas hermosa._

_-¿Quien eres? ¿Que haces en mi cuarto?-pregunte presa del pánico mientras miraba a mi alrededor desesperadamente en busca de una posible arma._

_-Mi niña ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Renee, soy tu madre-dijo calmadamente la mujer._

_Casi me ahogo con mi propio aire._

_-¿Disculpa? Mi madre esta muerta, murió cuando yo tenia 3 años-le aclare levantando la cabeza._

_-Lo se, lamento tanto haberte dejado cuando eras tan pequeñita, pero eso no estuvo en mi poder, vine aquí para explicarte el gran don que posees Isabella, eres única y gracias a eso ahora podremos estar juntas-dijo la mujer con voz cariñosa-mírame bien Bella, puedes observar mi aura ¿Cierto? Descríbeme Bella._

_La mire detenidamente, dándome cuenta por fin de su aspecto nebuloso._

_-Eres pálida, cuanto te veo siento como una energía fría pero reconfortante, estas rodeada de una luz, un aura brillante, es... es dorada-dije casi ahogándome._

_-Si, muy bien, los muertos siempre vamos a tener un aura dorada, pero solo los que no pudimos cruzar al otro lado por algún asunto pendiente, los que si lo lograron tienen un aura plateada, pero los demonios tienen un aura cobriza, casi todos son malos, pero hay unos pocos que tienen un alma noble y esto se puede ver porque su aura es en un comienzo cobriza, pero al final es de un dorado hermoso y brillante, ellos al morir, irán al cielo, y al final, todos los humanos vivos tienen un aura amarilla brillante a excepción de los niños, ellos, por su pureza tiene un aura azul claro-dijo mi madre con un sonrisa._

_-¿Mamá?-pregunte con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_-Dime mi niña-respondió con una mirada llorosa._

_-te extraño-le respondí al borde de las lagrimas._

_-yo también te extraño mi cielo, pero ahora voy a estar siempre contigo, podremos hablar y pasar tiempo juntas-me dijo feliz._

_Me acerque lentamente hacia ella, entre mas me acercaba mas crecía ese sentimiento de familiaridad, antes de estar a menos de medio metro de mi madre, ella se materializo al frente de mi y me envolvió en un gran brazo, cuando me toco me estremecí, pero aun así le devolví el abrazo sollozando, su tacto era helado pero reconfortante, era mi madre y ahora iba estar junto a mi._

_-estaré aquí siempre para ayudarte, cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en preguntarme-dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besando mi frente, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante su contacto, cuando los abrí de nuevo, ya se había ido._

**_Fin del Flash Back~_**

Después de eso me di cuneta del gran don que tenia, podía ver a todas almas que vagaban por la tierra, cuando las observadora casi ninguna se daba cuenta de que podía verlas, pero había otras que si lo hacían y venían a pedirme ayuda con sus problemas, como hablar con un familiar o entregarle algún objeto a alguien, después de que lo hacia el alma en cuestión cambiaba el color de su aura por el plateado y al fin podían cruzar.

Tenia conciencia de este don desde que cumplí los 15 años y ahora con 17 años es prácticamente un trabajo, voy por todo Forks entregando mensajes y objetos de parte de los muertos a sus familias y amigos, lo mejor de poder hacerlo es ver como el alma cruza, es todo un espectáculo, uno que no presenciaba hace mucho tiempo, hace mas de 6 meses que ningún alma se me atravesaba y ya estaba empezando a ser extraño, después de todo almas habían de sobra, pero aunque extraño era muy relajante no tener que estar dando vueltas en busca de personas que no conocía, pero esto era lo que yo hacia, después de todo era la famosa Bella Swan, La Médium de Forks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Mis pequeñas, enserio pequeñas manos tuvieron esta idea, espero que les haya gustado, y si no pues ni modo.**_

_**¿les gustaría conocer mas sobre la historia? déjenme saberlo en un Review, aunque sea para insultarme.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Mila :3**_


	2. Conociendo a los Cullen

_**Los personajes que reconozcan son obra de la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es únicamente **_**_mía y de mis pequeñas manos._**

**_Me llego la inspiración para esta historia cuando estaba mirando un capitulo de la Médium Teresa Caputto (No se si escriba así) Bueno, la historia no tendrá nada que ver con esta serie, lo único que tiene de similar es que Bella es una Médium como Teresa, pero mucho mas poderosa._**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>1<strong>**.** Conociendo a los Cullen :_

Un día común en Forks significaba solo una cosa: Lluvia.

La lluvia significaba solo una cosa: Agua.

El agua significaba una sola cosa: Frió. Mucho frió, y por lo tanto habría muertos. Muchos muertos.

Hace un tiempo descubrí un extraño patrón de las apariciones, entre mas frió este, mas amas aparecerán.

Mis mañanas de preparación para ir a la escuela eran todo un espectáculo, aunque uno muy divertido.

Charlie se iba antes de que me despertara así que tenia la casa para mi sola, bueno, y para mi madre, para poder arreglarme.

Lo primero que hacia era desayunar, cada vez que metía la cuchara con cereal a mi boca me burlaba por las muecas que hacia Renee mientras se quejaba de lo mal que olía; luego, subía para bañarme, cambiarme para ponerme mi usual pantalón de mezclilla (Jean) ajustado al cuerpo, era mas bien una segunda piel, una blusa femenina de las muchas escogidas exclusivamente por mi madre y mi inseparable chaqueta de cuero que se amoldaba perfectamente a mi figura, peinaba mi melena caoba para dejarla suelta sobre mis hombros y por ultimo me cepillaba los dientes, no me maquillaba porque no me gustaba, aunque mi madre insistiera tanto nunca lo haría, me gustaban mis ojos chocolate, ademas de que me daba pereza.

Cepillar mis dientes era la labor en la que mas me demoraba, ya que mi atolondrada madre se ponía a jugar con el agua de la llave y hacia todo un desastre en mi baño que obviamente tenia que limpiar yo, después ponía a bailar a algún muñeco en mi habitación, la ultima vez me encontré a mi oso de mas de medio metro bailando el vals junto a mi muñeca de trapo.

-Mamá ya deja de jugar-le rogué mientras limpiaba el agua.

-esta bien cariño, vamos a la escuela-me dijo riendo mientras entraba en mi mochila como un soplo de viento.

Salí de la casa y cerré con llave mientras escondía la llave bajo la alfombra, lo se, otro cliché.

Conduje a _Eddie_ hasta la escuela a toda velocidad. Si, tengo una moto Kawasaki ZZ-R 1400 de un brillante negro, y la había llamado _Eddie._

Arribe en la escuela antes de lo esperado gracias a la velocidad con la que venia, maniobre para estacionar a _Eddie _en mi lugar habitual, pero para mi sorpresa ya estaba ocupado por un flamante volvo plateado, si no hubiera sido un auto tan hermoso me hubiera fastidiado un poco. Después de paquear a mi bebe su lado tome mi mochila y revise mi celular, que para nada sorpresa mía, tenia un mensaje de mi madre.

**_Mamá: Deberías ir mas despacio..._**

**_Bella: Siempre manejo así mamá, deberías dejar de poseer a mi pobre celular solo para escribirme._**

**_Mamá: Eso veo, Nah, es divertido entrar a tus juegos, ya pase de nivel en Candy Crush :D_**

**_Bella: Hasta luego mamá... _**

**_Mamá: Que tengas un buen día mi niña, hoy sera un día especial para ti ;D_**

**_Bella: ¿Que quieres decir? .-._**

**_Mamá: Ya lo veras :3_**

Esa fue toda la conversación, después de esto guarde todo en mi mochila y me encamine a la escuela, no falta decir que yo no era muy popular que digamos, después de todo ¿Quien en su sano juicio se sentaría con la chica que ve muertos? La respuesta: Nadie.

Así que me la pasaba felizmente sola hablando con mi madre mientras ella me contaba de las travesuras que hacia por la escuela y de como asustaba a los maestros.

Con tan solo cruzar el pasillo ya podía escuchar los murmullos de todos lo estudiantes, milagrosamente ya no era llamándome _RaraBella _o _ChicaFantasma_, en vez de esto estaban hablando de nuevos estudiantes, lo cual era toda una novedad aquí en Forks, por lo que alcance oír de la chismosa de Jessica eran 5 hermanos adoptados por el nuevo doctor del pueblo, creo que los llamo Los Cullen.

Mi primera clase era biología, me dirigí rápidamente hacia allí con los libros en mis brazos, casi tropiezo una vez al no poder ver nada, pero me mantuve derecha. Al cruzar la puerta el maestro me saludo con una sonrisa, yo siempre le había caído bien, pero desde que le entregue un mensaje de parte de su fallecida esposa, me trataba como a una hija.

-Buenos días Bella, pasa y siéntate-me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días, claro-le devolví la sonrisa mientras ocupaba mi puesto que ahora no era solo mio, en la silla junto a la mía estaba sentado un Adonis echo hombre.

Era musculoso pero no en exceso, era mas pálido que yo, que era albina, tenia un alborotado cabello cobrizo y ojos intensamente dorados. Pero su endemoniadamente hermosa perfección no fue lo que me dejo estática a mitad del salón, que gracias a Dios estaba vació a excepción del maestro, el Adonis y un chico raro al fondo del salón.

Este extraño ser poseía un aura cobriza, un aura del mismo color que su revuelto cabello. Se me corto la respiración, un demonio. "_Los demonios tienen un aura de color cobrizo" _Recordé las palabras de mi madre con terror mientras la sangre huía de mi rostro, el chico se dio cuenta ya que me miro entre extrañado, curioso y asombrado.

-¿Todo bien Bella?-me pregunto el maestro sacándome de mi estupor.

-S-Si-dije entrecortadamente.

Cuando regrese la mirada al chico nuevo, que supuse obviamente como un Cullen, casi me ahogo, debido a que estaba aterrorizada cuando lo vi por primera vez, no había alcanzado a ver toda su aura, al final de esta, el tono cobrizo había mutado para convertirse dramáticamente en un color dorado, un dorado tan hermoso y puro que estaba segura ni el mismo oro podría brillar tanto, con una sonría tranquila y mas relajada, me acerque a la baca y deje mis cosas, hasta que mi celular volvió a sonar.

_**Mamá: ¡Sorpresa! ¿Te gusto? Porque a mi si, ¡Esta para comérselo!**_

_**Bella: ¿Es un demonio bueno o algo así? .-.**_

_**Mamá: Algo así, mi niña, el es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, es un vampiro al igual que toda su familia. ¡NO GRITES!**_

Para ese momento estaba hiperventilando, mire asustada a mi compañero que me miraba fijamente como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de mi cerebro pero no lograba encontrarlo.

_**Bella: ¿UN QUE? :o**_

_**Mamá: Un vampiro, uno muy lindo, tranquila, el no mata personas, son cazadores de animales, todos ellos lo hacen, por eso tienen los ojos dorados, si mataran humanos los tendrían rojos.**_

_**Bella: ¿Segura?**_

_**Mamá: Nunca dudes de un alma Bella, Sip, muy segura, pero debes hablar con todos ellos y decirles lo que eres y si no te creen, debes contarles cosas que nadie mas tendría por que saber.**_

_**Bella: ¿Y como se supone que yo sabre todo eso?**_

_**Mamá: Pues porque me tienes a mi, revisa tu agenda cariño, allí hay una hoja con varios datos sobre ellos, suerte, atenta a clase.**_

Guarde mi celular y mire al frente para atender la clase que ya había comenzado sin mi, Edward Cullen seguía mirándome fijamente, así que en un susurro lo regañe.

-deja de mirarme, colmillos-susurre con sorna.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y volteo su cabeza violentamente al frente, mentras me miraba de reojo cada poco tiempo, lo haba tomado por sorpresa, y estaba desconfiado de tan solo mirarme por muhco tiempo.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, gracias al Cielo no volví a encontrarme con ningún otro Cullen en mis clases, hasta que obviamente el tiempo del almuerzo llego. Tome mis cosas y rápidamente me dirigí al baño para poder encerrarme en uno de los cubículos, tome mi agenda y saque la hoja llena de notas con la letra infantil de mi madre.

_Cosas de los Cullen que debes saber:_

_El sexy de biología: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, nació en 1901, físicamente de 17, realmente tiene 113 años, estaba muriendo de gripe española cuando lo transformaron, se conserva bien :3 Toca el piano, es medico, tuvo una época de rebeldía donde mato personas, pero solo las malas, cumple el 20 de junio, esta soltero desde siempre y lee mentes, menos la tuya cariño, estas a salvo ;D_

_Alice Cullen (parece un duende): Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, no recuerda nada de su vida, así que no creo que sea oportuno contarle todo, ve el futuro, su pareja es Jasper Hale, el rubio sexy._

_Jasper Hale (Rubio sexy): Jasper Whitlock es su verdadero nombre, fue un soldado muy joven y condecorado, participo en las guerras del sur, su pareja es la que parece un duende, puede controlar y sentir las emociones :o_

_Emmet Cullen (Oso musculoso): Emmet McCarthy es su verdadero nombre, es pareja de Rosalie Hale, la rubia asesina, fue cazador, Rosalie lo encontró cuando lo ataco un oso, le gusta hacer bromas y es genial :D_

_Rosalie Hale (Blondie): Rosalie Hale sigue siendo su verdadero nombre, fue violada y por esto fue trasformada, pobre chica, es pareja de Emmet, es sarcástica y fría, siempre quiso una familia._

_Esme Cullen (Mamá): después la conocerás, es muy cariñosa, perdió a su bebe y decidió tirarse por un risco, su pareja es Carlisle Cullen._

_Carlisle Cullen (Papá): su verdadero nombre sigue siendo Cullen, el convirtió a Edward, Rosalie, Emmet y Esme, su padre era cazador de vampiros, es doctor, es inmune a la sangre, es todo un héroe, nació a mediados de 1600, intento matarse pero no pudo, el descubrió la dieta a base de animales._

_Uff eso es todo por ahora cariño, ve y enfréntate a esos Vampiritos, no te preocupes, no dejare que te hagan nada._

Estaba estupefacta cuando termine de leer la nota, mi madre si que era cotilla, pero debo admitir que eso me facilita mucho las cosas, salí del cubículo y me dirigí rápidamente a la cafetería, cuando llegue no tarde en mirarlos, destacaban contra todo y contra todos.

mi madre aserto muy bien en su descripción.

Edward seguía tan misterioso y sexy como siempre.

Alice era menuda, con el cabello azabache y con carita de duende.

Emmet era un oso grande y musculoso, con una sonrisa infantil en los labios.

Rosalie era imponente, una rubia perfecta que dejaba a todas atrás.

Jasper era guapo también con risos rubios y cara de estar sufriendo, tal vez por todos lo humanos a su alrededor.

Con paso decidido camine hacia ellos, cuando era obvia mi intención, todos los alumnos voltearon a verme sorprendidos, incluso los Cullen me miraban con sorpresa he intriga. Cuando llegue a su mesa sonreí lo mas naturalmente que pude.

-Hola ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?-pregunte dulcemente, todos me miraron con la boca abierta mientras me examinaban.

-¡Claro!-salto Alice de su asiento mientras miraba a toda su familia, uno por uno se fueron parando y dirigiéndose hacia el jardín, que por milagro estaba medio seco, todos se miraban interrogantes sin saber que pasaba.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Rosalie desconfiada.

-Hablar-les dije lo mas tranquilamente que pude.

-¿Sobre que?-me preguntaron todos en coro.

-Su secreto-les dije con una sonrisa. Todos abrieron los ojos, pero se recompusieron rápidamente.

-¿Que secreto?-pregunto la dulce voz de Edward.

-Pues que son vampiros ¿Que otro seria?-le dije con sarcasmo, todos jadearon y me miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Estas loca?-me pregunto Emmet con una sonrisa que intentaba ser burlona pero estaba demasiado tensa para eso.

-Tal vez, deberíamos ir hasta su casa ¿No creen? Estoy segura que el Doctor Cullen y su madre Esme quieren escuchar esto-les dije para que terminaran de creerme.

-¿Como los conoces?-pregunto Edward un poco mas despierto por la información.

-De la misma manera en la que te conozco a ti Edward Anthony Masen ahora Cullen, se que naciste en 1901, estabas muriendo de gripe española cuando Carlisle te encontró y te convirtió en 1918, tocas el piano, eres medico, cumples el 20 de junio y tienes 113 años aunque aparentas 17 ¿Necesitan mas pruebas?-pregunte en general, todos estaban callados y con los ojos como platos, Edward me miraba como si no fuera real mientras que los demás jadearon por la sorpresa.

-Eh... supongo que no, deberíamos ir con Carlisle-dijo Emmet aun confuso.

-Vamos, los sigo-dije dando media vuelta hacia mi _Eddie._

Todos llegaron hasta el volvo que ocupo mi lugar, era obvio que era de ellos. Salieron del estacionamiento seguidos por mi moto, por el espejo de Edward pude ver como Rosalie, Emmet y el mismo se quedaban admirando mi bebe por un poco de tiempo mas de lo necesario, hasta que pite haciendo que brincaran-un vampiro sorprendido que ironía-salimos todos disparados hacia la casa Cullen.

Después de unos buenos 30 minutos llegamos a una gran mansión blanca impoluto, era hermosa y tenia gran parte de su estructura cubierta por ventanales, a medida que nos acercábamos, el volvo bajo la velocidad, por lo que yo acelere y me parque en la entrada de la casa.

-linda moto-silbo Emmet cuando se bajo del volvo.

-gracias, mi _Eddie_, es el mejor-dije pasando la mano por el cuero del asiento.

Emmet reventó en carcajadas cuando le dije el nombre de mi bebe, mientras todos se bajaban del carro intentando esconder la risa, un Edward enfurruñado se paro junto a Emmet y lo golpeo en la nuca.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunte, no tenia nada de chistoso que mi moto se llamara _Eddie._

_-_Nada, ¿Cierto _Edward?-_dijo Emmet aun riendo, allí fue cuando caí en cuenta.

_Edward-Eddie._

_Eddie-Edward._

_Ahhh, _eso lo explica todo, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa a darme cuenta de la mueca de Edward, se veía simplemente...adorable.

-¿Entramos?-dijo Alice dando brincos.

-¿Que pasa niños?-dijo una mujer hermosa saliendo de la casa mirándome curiosamente, debía ser Esme la madre adoptiva.

-Tenemos una invitada-dijo Emmet a mi espalda.

-Buenos días ¿Podrían explicar que pasa?-pregunto un hombre rubio con bata de doctor, era Carlisle que se preparaba para salir.

-Bueno, les dije en la escuela que debía hablar con toda su familia, así que me trajeron-le explique mientras nos sentábamos en la sala de estar.

-¿Sobre que quieres discutir?-pregunto Carlisle receloso.

-Nada en especial, solo quería hablar con una familia tan numerosa de vampiros-les dije encogiéndome de hombros.

no pude evitar rodar los ojos cuando otro jadeo salio de las bocas de Esme y Carlisle, seguramente tan o mas sorprendidos de lo que estuvieron sus hijos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Busquen la moto de Bella. Amo esa moto, mi mejor amigo la tiene y es H-E-R-M-O-S-A :3**_

_**Segundo capitulo, ¿Les gusto? ¿Que opinan de Renee? A mi siempre me gusto su personaje, siempre la imaginaba como alguien infantil y divertida, en la historia ella tendrá mucha participación, así que espero que les guste.**_

_**No tengo fechas exactas de actualización, todo depende de la respuesta que tengan con la historia, porque si no les gusta, simplemente la borrare.**_

_**¿Review? :3**_

_**Bye!**_

_Mila._


	3. Presentaciones

_**Los personajes que reconozcan son obra de la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es únicamente **_**_mía y de mis pequeñas manos._**

**_Me llego la inspiración para esta historia cuando estaba mirando un capitulo de la Médium Teresa Caputto (No se si escriba así) Bueno, la historia no tendrá nada que ver con esta serie, lo único que tiene de similar es que Bella es una Médium como Teresa, pero mucho mas poderosa._**

**_PD: La historia no tiene nada que ver con mis creencias religiosas, no es para ofender ninguna religión ni creencia, solo es ficción._**

_**°Lean la nota que les dejare al final, es una pregunta que les tengo, pero viene con una condición.**_

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>_Presentaciones:_

Pov Edward:

La mejor palabra que podía describir esta situación era _Extraña,_ una chica común y corriente llego de repente hacia nuestra mesa con una sonrisa deslumbrante pidiendo hablar con nosotros.

_"¿Que es lo que quiere Edward?" _pensó Jasper. Negué con la cabeza para darle a entender que no lo sabia.

Otra de las cosas mas extrañas era que no podía leer sus pensamientos, no era capaz de captar ni un suspiro mental, era frustrante, esta chica tenia algo especial ademas de su olor... su olor, me estaba torturando esa deliciosa fragancia dulce, como a fresas. Carlisle tenia una teoría de que al cambiar, nuestros sabores favoritos de humanos se manifestaban después con la preferencia que teníamos hacia los olores de los humanos o los animales; esto explicaría porque me enloquecía su olor, ya que de humano era muy goloso, me encantaba lo dulce.

_"No puedes leerla ¿Cierto?" _pensó Alice con burla, ella mas que nadie sabia cuando me frustraba no poder escuchar los pensamientos. _"No seas chismoso Edward, así sienten todas las personas que no leen mentes" _Pensó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro de duende.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Rosalie desconfiada cuando salimos al jardín.

-Hablar-respondió la castaña tranquila, por los pensamientos de los demás sabia que se llamaba Bella.

-¿Sobre que?-preguntamos todos en coordinación perfecta.

-Su secreto-respondió Bella con una sonrisa. Abrimos los ojos por la sorpresa, pero nos recuperamos rápidamente.

-¿Que secreto?-pregunte como quien no le interesa, pero por dentro sabia que todos estábamos con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Pues que son vampiros ¿Que otro seria?-dijo con sarcasmo, inevitablemente todos soltamos un jadeo por la conmoción.

-¿Estas loca?-intento bromear Emmet con una sonrisa tensa.

-Tal vez. Deberíamos ir a su casa ¿No creen? Estoy segura que el Doctor Cullen y su madre Esme querrán escuchar esto-respondió Bella. Todos nos miramos aun mas sorprendidos, si es que eso fuera posible.

-¿Como los conoces?-pregunte mas interesado. Acaso esta muchacha ¿Tenia alguna conexión con Carlisle y Esme?

-De la misma manera en la que te conozco a ti Edward Anthony Masen ahora Cullen, se que naciste en 1901, estabas muriendo de gripe española cuando Carlisle te encontró y te convirtió en 1918, tocas el piano, eres medico, cumples el 20 de junio y tienes 113 años aunque aparentas 17 ¿Necesitan mas pruebas?-termino preguntando Bella. No lo podía creer, ¿Como sabia todo esto? Era imposible que supiera mi fecha de nacimiento, incluso de mi antiguo nombre, todos jadeamos por segunda vez, anonadados por una simple humana. La mire fijamente, era imposible, intente leer su mente pero me estrellaba continuamente con un muro mental invisible, esto, lo único que hacia, era volverla mas interesante.

-Eh... supongo que no, deberíamos ir con Carlisle-dijo Emmet confundido.

_"¿Que mierda, Edward? ¿Quien es esta chica? ¿Como sabe todo eso?" _Grito Emmet en mi mente. Sus pensamientos eran prácticamente igual a los de toda mi familia, nadie podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Vamos, los sigo-dijo Bella mientras caminaba hacia una flamante moto negra brillante.

_"¡OMG! ¡Quiero una!" _Vocifero Rosalie en su mente, sus ojos estaban por salirse al ver la moto,no la culpaba, era toda una belleza, incluso Emmet estaba babeando por ella.

Caminamos hasta mi amado Volvo que estaba justo al lado de su moto. Salimos del estacionamiento seguidos por Bella, que mientras tomábamos la primera curva soltó una pequeña risa al ver como Rosalie, Emmet y yo nos quedábamos admirando su moto por un poco de tiempo mas de lo necesario, estábamos tan ensimismados que nos sobresaltamos al escuchar el claxon de su moto, que ridículo, tres vampiros veteranos asustados por un claxon. Partimos todos en silencio a toda velocidad seguidos por Bella rumbo a casa.

Después de unos buenos 30 minutos llegamos a la mansión Cullen, así era como la llamaba Emmet para referirse a nuestra casa, bajamos la velocidad ya sabiendo que a Esme no le gustaba que hiciéramos una polvareda al llegar, pero Bella acelero pasando por nuestro lado y estaciono limpiamente sin levantar siquiera una pequeña piedra justo en frente de la puerta.

-Linda moto-silbo Emmet cuando nos bajábamos de mi volvo.

-Gracias, mi _Eddie_, es el mejor-dijo con voz melosa pasando la mano por el cuero del asiento.

Ay no, ¡Maldición! Esto no era bueno para mi. Solo yo tenia la mala suerte de que esta chica nombrara a su moto _Eddie_. Oficialmente hoy sera el día de molestar a Edward.

Y dicho y hecho en ese momento Emmet reventó en carcajadas al escuchar el nombre de la moto, mientras todos se bajaban del carro intentando esconder la risa, yo me baje de ultimo para no verles las caras de idiotas, camine hacia Emmet y con toda mi fuerza lo golpee en la nuca para que se callara.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Bella confundida, claro, ella no sabia que pasaba.

_-_Nada, ¿Cierto _Edward?-_pregunto Emmet aun riendo, Bella abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta del porque toda mi traicionera familia se estaba burlando.

Como era de esperarse Bella también se burlo de mi, ¡Bah! Hasta la humana se burlaba de mi.

-¿Entramos?-pregunto Alice dando brincos como siempre.

-¿Que pasa niños?-pregunto Esme mientras salia de la casa.

_"¿Porque traen a esta niña?" _Pregunto algo preocupada.

-Tenemos una invitada-respondió Emmet mientras sonreía.

-Buenos días ¿Podrían explicar que pasa?-pregunto Carlisle saliendo junto a Esme con su bata puesta.

_"¿Algún problema, Edward?" _pregunto en su mente. Me encogí de hombros para que supiera que no sabia nada.

-Bueno, les dije en la escuela que debía hablar con toda su familia, así que me trajeron-explico Bella mientras nos sentábamos en la sala de estar.

-¿Sobre que quieres discutir?-pregunto Carlisle receloso y confundido.

-Nada en especial, solo quería hablar con una familia tan numerosa de vampiros-dijo encogiéndome de hombros desinteresadamente.

Un jadeo solo superable por el que dimos nosotros en la escuela salio de las bocas de Esme y Carlisle, seguramente estaban tan o mas sorprendidos de lo que estábamos nosotros.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Esme aun sorprendida y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-No tienen porque asustarse, no le contare a nadie, solo estoy aquí porque mi madre me lo pidió, ella es un fantasma o un alma, como prefieran decirle-nos explico calmadamente.

Si lo anterior era extraño, esto lo superaba con creces, ¿Fantasma? Ahora Bella podía ver fantasmas.

_"¿Tiene algún problema mental o algo así?" _Pregunto Jasper sorprendido.

_"¿Eso es posible?" _Se pregunto Carlisle confundido

-Creo que les tengo que dar una mejor explicación-interrumpió Bella al darse cuenta de nuestra confusión-Bueno, cuando tenia 15 años descubrí que puedo ver a los muertos, aquellas almas que no lograron cruzar por tener algún asunto pendiente aquí en la tierra-explico levantando las manos y moviendo los dedos dramáticamente.

-¿Puedes ver fantasmas?-pregunto Alice emocionada.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Cada alma tiene un aura que lo caracteriza; Los que si lograron cruzar tienen el aura plateada, los que no lo lograron, como mi madre, la tienen dorada, en humanos es amarillo brillante y en los niños es azul claro-termino de explicar con una sonrisa.

-¿Que se supone que haces tu con las almas que vez?-pregunto Alice curiosa.

-Ellos me piden favores, como hablar con un familiar o entregar un objeto, aunque hay veces en que me dicen donde están sus cuerpos y debo ir a buscarlos-dijo con una mueca, tal vez recordando.

-El punto en esto es que los demonios también tienen alma-dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

¿Nosotros? ¿Demonios con alma? Imposible. Todos nosotros nos iríamos al infierno.

-¿Tenemos alma?-pregunto Carlisle ansioso por saber mas.

-Si, todos tienen alma, la diferencia es que los demonios tienen un aura de colo cobriza, así como tu cabello Edward-explico señalándome. Todos me miraron, mejor dicho, todos miraron mi cabello y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Eso que significa?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Aquellos demonios que tienen su aura completamente cobriza son malos, su alma es oscura-respondió con voz seria.

-¿Nuestras aura es cobriza?-pregunto Esme con los ojos como platos, ella no creía que ninguno de nosotros fuera malo.

-Si-respondió Bella-Pero, ustedes son diferentes, son buenos, su aura comienza del mismo tono cobrizo ya que son vampiros, lo mismo le pasaría a los hijo de la una y a los metamorfos, pero después se vuelve dorada, un muy brillante dorado, solo los demonios con un aura como la vuestra irán al cielo, ese volteo ya lo tienen asegurado-termino de explicar con una sonrisa.

-¿Iremos al cielo?-pregunte confundido.

-Sip-dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

No sabia que pensar, después de vivir durante mas de 100 años considerándome un demonio, y completamente seguro de que me iría al infierno, viene una chica que me acaba de asegurar de que iré al cielo. Mi vida no había tenido sentido. Bueno, tampoco era tan dramático, seguramente seria un tema de gran discusión entre Carlisle y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡JA! ¡Te lo dije, Edward!-grito Alice en mi oído.

-¿Podrías explicarnos mas sobre este don tuyo?-pregunto Carlisle, vibrando de la emoción.

-¡Claro! Pregunten, yo respondo-dijo Bella divertida por la curiosidad de Carlisle.

-¿Tu madre esta aquí?-pregunto mi padre curioso.

-Si, generalmente posee a mi pobre celular, ¿Quieren ver?-pregunto mirándonos.

Carlisle asintió rápidamente, cuando había nueva información a su alcance, era como un niño en una dulceria.

Bella tomo su mochila y saco su teléfono, tecleo un par de veces y nos mostró la pantalla, en ella estaban unos menajes de su madre, o de su mamáMovil, como le dijo Emmet en su mente.

**_Mamá: Deberías ir mas despacio..._**

**_Bella: Siempre manejo así mamá, deberías dejar de poseer a mi pobre celular solo para escribirme._**

Todos soltamos risitas por el intercambio de Bella y su mamáMovil.

**_Mamá: Eso veo, Nah, es divertido entrar a tus juegos, ya pase de nivel en Candy Crush :D_**

Emmet se destornillo de la risa.

-Tu madre es genial-dijo aun riendo.

Bella sonrió con cariño.

**_Bella: Hasta luego mamá..._**

**_Mamá: Que tengas un buen día mi niña, hoy sera un día especial para ti ;D_**

**_Bella: ¿Que quieres decir? .-._**

**_Mamá: Ya lo veras :3_**

-Era especial porque nos conocerías ¿Cierto?-pregunto Alice con suficiencia.

-Si, era mi deber asustarlos, debieron ver sus rostros cuando les dije vampiros, o mejor el de Edward en clase de biología-dijo Bella recordando y riéndose. Genial, algo mas por lo cual podían burlarse de mi.

-¿Que le dijiste?-pregunto Emmet aguantándose la risa.

-pues en biología no dejaba de mirarme, seguro intentando leer mis pensamientos, así que le dije_ "Deja de mirarme, colmillos" _Me miro como si le hubiera enterrado un lápiz y volteo la cara-contó Bella mientras todos reían, incluso Carlisle y Esme, hasta mis padres se burlan de mi. Que dicha.

-¿Cuando murió tu madre?-pregunto Esme con voz dulce.

-Cuando yo tenia 3 años-dijo Bella frunciendo los labios.

-¡Oh! Pobre chiquilla, tan joven y sin tu madre-dijo Esme con los ojos llorosos de las lagrimas que jamas derramaría.

-Tuve a mi padre, el me crió-explico Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Eres como Las Médium de la TV?-pregunto Rosalie recordando una serie.

-Algo así, la diferencia es que yo los veo, como si fueran personas materiales, aunque casi lo son, pueden tocarme y todo eso, es como verlos a ustedes, solo se diferencian por sus auras-explico Bella resuelta.

-¿Como sabias todo eso sobre mi?-le pregunte curioso.

-Mi madre me dio una lista con información sobre ustedes, para poder convencerlos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Podemos verla?-pregunte inseguro.

-Claro-dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña agenda y de esta sacaba un papel arrugado, me lo tendió para que todos pudieran verlo.

_Cosas de los Cullen que debes saber:_

_°El sexy de biología:_

Obviamente todos rieron por como me apodo su madre. Malditos.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, nació en 1901, físicamente de 17, realmente tiene 113 años, estaba muriendo de gripe española cuando lo transformaron, se conserva bien :3 Toca el piano, es medico, tuvo una época de rebeldía donde mato personas, pero solo las malas, cumple el 20 de junio, esta soltero desde siempre y lee mentes, menos la tuya cariño, estas a salvo ;D_

Me quede callado un momento, incluso sabia de mi época de asesino, pero diferencio las malas personas que habia matado en ese tiempo, que extraño, ¿Ella sabrá porque no podre leer la mente de su hija?

_°Alice Cullen (parece un duende):_

-¡Oye! No soy un duende-refunfuño Alice.

-¿Segura?-pregunto Emmet tomando un mechón de su cabello para examinarlo.

Alice empezó a darle manotazos mientras Emmet reía.

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, no recuerda nada de su vida, así que no creo que sea oportuno contarle todo, ve el futuro, su pareja es Jasper Hale, el rubio sexy._

-¿Conoces mi pasado?-pregunto Alice con los ojos vidriosos.

El pasado de Alice era un tema delicado, ella no recordaba nada, solo recuerda haber despertado en su nueva vida y su nombre, el resto era algo borroso en su mente.

-Si Alice, conozco que fue lo que te paso-dijo Bella seria, la miraba fijamente, como pidiéndole disculpas.

-Dime... ¡Dime! ¿Que me paso? ¡Debes decirme!-grito Alice histérica tomando los hombros de Bella y sacudiéndola.

-Lo siento, no puedo, no lo quieren así-dijo Bella en un susurro disculpándose.

-¿Quienes? ¿Quienes no lo quieren?-pregunto Jasper en defensa de su esposa.

-No se que o quienes son, no se si es un Dios, o un ente poderoso, simplemente es algo mas poderoso que cualquier cosa-explico Bella también confundida y contrariada por su falta de información.

-¿Rubio sexy?-pregunto Emmet tratando de aligerar el habiente.

_°Jasper Hale (Rubio sexy): Jasper Whitlock es su verdadero nombre, fue un soldado muy joven y condecorado, participo en las guerras del sur, su pareja es la que parece un duende, puede controlar y sentir las emociones :o_

Jasper levanto las cejas sorprendidos, pocos sabían de su antigua vida.

_°Emmet Cullen (Oso musculoso):_

-Ese soy yo-dijo Emmet levantándose y besando sus brazos musculosos.

Bella rió con su risa de campanillas.

_Emmet McCarthy es su verdadero nombre, es pareja de Rosalie Hale, la rubia asesina,_

-¿Rubia asesina?-pregunto Rosalie levantando las cejas.

-Fue mi madre-dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa inocente.

_fue cazador, Rosalie lo encontró cuando lo ataco un oso, le gusta hacer bromas y es genial :D_

-Soy el mejor-dijo Emmet recostándose en el sofá y poniendo uno de sus enormes brazos sobre los hombros de Rosalie.

_°Rosalie Hale (Blondie):_

-Blondie-dijo Jasper sonriendo burlonamente a Rosalie.

Blondie bufo y le aventó un cojín que Jasper atrapo fácilmente en el aire.

_Rosalie Hale sigue siendo su verdadero nombre, fue violada y por esto fue trasformada, pobre chica, es pareja de Emmet, es sarcástica y fría, siempre quiso una familia._

Todos nos quedamos helados, el pasado de Rosalie era un tema aun mas delicado que el de Alice, nadie sabia que decir.

-Sigue-respondió Rosalie en un susurro respirando un poco rápido.

_°Esme Cullen (Mamá):_

-¡Mami!-grito Emmet como un tonto.

Esme sonrió cariñosa.

_después la conocerás, es muy cariñosa, perdió a su bebe y decidió tirarse por un risco, su pareja es Carlisle Cullen._

Otro silencio, Esme miro la nada recordando su bebe, rápidamente Carlisle la abrazo por los hombros y beso su frente.

_°Carlisle Cullen (Papá):_

-¡Papi!-grito Emmet, esta vez junto a Alice.

_su verdadero nombre sigue siendo Cullen, el convirtió a Edward, Rosalie, Emmet y Esme, su padre era cazador de vampiros, es doctor, es inmune a la sangre, es todo un héroe,_

Carlisle sonrió tímido por su descripción, aunque asombrado porque supiera la profesión de su padre.

_nació a mediados de 1600, intento matarse pero no pudo, el descubrió la dieta a base de animales._

_Uff eso es todo por ahora cariño, ve y enfréntate a esos Vampiritos, no te preocupes, no dejare que te hagan nada._

_-_¿Como sabia todo eso tu madre?-pregunto Carlisle.

-No lo se, es una chismosa-dijo Bella con una sonrisa-¡Ay!-chillo después.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Esme preocupada.

-Nada, mi madre me pellico por decirle chismosa-dijo con una sonrisa divertida mirando detrás de nosotros.

-Tu madre es genial, es muy divertida, ¿Como se llama?-pregunto Alice mas calmada después de lo que paso.

-Renee-respondió Bella sonriendo a un sofá solitario, bueno, solo para nosotros.

-Muchas gracias por venir a hablar con nosotros Bella-dijo Carlisle tan educado como siempre.

-Claro, espero no haberlos asustado mucho-respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

-Un poco nada mas-dijo Carlisle riendo.

-Debo irme ya, tengo que hacer la cena para Charlie-dijo levantándose y poniendo todo en su mochila.

-Por supuesto, Edward, acompaña a Bella-dijo Esme mientras la abrazaba y se despedía de todos.

De Esme y Carlisle con una abrazo.

De Jasper y Alice con un abrazo, increíblemente no había afectado a Jasper.

_"No huelo nada"_ pensó sorprendido.

De Emmet y Rosalie con otro abrazo.

-Bella ¿Porque no tienes olor?-pregunto Jasper curioso. Todos la miraron.

-No lo se, debe ser mi madre ocultando mi aroma, dijo que me protegería por si algo-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-yo siento tu aroma-dije confundido, ¿Era el único que sentía ese exquisito aroma?

-Que raro, me pregunto si...-Pensó Carlisle en voz alta.

-¿Que?-pregunto Bella confundida.

-La Tua Cantante-dijo Carlisle sorprendido.

-¿La que?-volvió a preguntar Bella.

-Tu sangre canta para mi, sera mejor que cuando estés aquí tu madre esconda tu olor, aunque aun puedo sentirlo, es muy suave y ligero, pero aun es fuerte para mi-respondí cerrando los ojos.

-Vale-respondió mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta seguida por mi.

-Supongo que nos vemos mañana-dijo cuando llegamos junto a su moto.

-Claro, hasta luego-le respondí apartándome un poco, pero para mi sorpresa dio un paso hacia mi para ponerse de puntillas y besar mi mejilla, antes de que hubiera podido reaccionar ella ya se había subido a su moto y se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Toque mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, se sentía tibia, podía sentir la sensación de sus labios en mi pétrea piel, y para mi sorpresa y conmoción, se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el gran grito, mejor dicho, el gran chillido de felicidad que Alice soltó desde la sala.

-¡_Te gusta!-_Alcance a escuchar cuando apenas salia de mi estupor y mientras mi muerto corazón daba un gran salto mortal en mi pecho.

Alice salio corriendo como un bólido hasta pararse justo en frente de mi.

-_Eddie-_canto en mi oído.

-Dime-respondí en Shock.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto con una sonrisa del gato de Alicia.

-¿No?-pregunte, aunque mi intención era negarme rotundamente, mis labios me traicionaron.

-¿Si?-volvió a preguntar mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Iré a cazar-respondí mientras salia corriendo antes de que siguiera preguntándome mas cosas.

A lo lejos escuche su musical risa.

Corrí como poseído durante mas de una hora, no sabia en donde estaba, tal vez ya había cruzado la frontera con Canadá o estaba aun mas lejos, siempre fui el mejor corredor de toda mi familia, así que no podía medir donde estaba.

Camine un poco mas por el bosque oliendo el aire en busca de alguna presa, pero el único aroma que captaba, aunque no estuviera allí, era el de Bella, su olor a fresas estaba grabado a fuego en mi cerebro, me obligue a concentrarme en cazar en vez de pensar en ella.

Saltando sobre los arboles y olfateando el aire, capte a una manada de siervos, corrí hacia ellos y en menos de 2 minutos acabe con dos grandes machos, con mi sed saciada decidí correr de vuelta hacia Forks, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, recorrí el camino que me llevaba a casa con los ojos cerrados.

Cual habrá sido mi sorpresa al abrir los ojos, cuando me encontré frete a la casa de Bella, era totalmente blanca, con una balcón a cada lado de la casa, era grande pero no en extremo, era la típica casa de Forks, su olor mil veces mas fuerte y concentrado salio por su ventana, respire profundo sintiendo las llamas en mi garganta.

Seguí respirando, debía acostumbrarme a su aroma si es que quería estar cerca de ella, camine a paso humano para pararme bajo su ventana, espere hasta que apago las luces y su respiración se acompaso indicándome que estaba dormida.

Trepe silencioso, su padre no había llegado aun, así que aproveche para entrar por su balcón, como un gato aterrice en la mitad de su habitación, a un lado en una pequeña cama se encontraba Bella, enroscada en sus cobijas, soñando plácidamente.

Me quede allí toda la noche, solo observándola dormir, mirando cada movimiento que hacia, como se elevaba su pecho y cambiaba de posición para dormir mejor, continué respirando su embriagadora esencia, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, era mas tolerable respirar libremente, durante toda la noche pensé en lo que me dijo Alice.

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

_Te gusta._

El sentimiento taladraba en mi cerebro y en mi pecho, no podía seguir negandolo.

No estaba _Enamorado _de Bella, aun no.

Yo mismo me sorprendí con el pensamiento de que así seria.

_Me gusta _Isabella Swan, esa chica extraña que puede ver a los muertos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Que piensan de Edward? ¿Que piensan de Bella?<strong>_

_**Como pudieron ver, en la historia cambie un poco las personalidades de los personajes, pero no mucho, voy a dejar su **_**_esencia._**

**_Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, no tengo fechas exactas de actualización, ayúdenme a llegar a los 15 Reviews con este Cap, porque tengo una sorpresa para ustedes._**

**_Tengo una amiga que creo en forma de Fanfic (obviamente) toda la saga de Twilight, PERO desde la perspectiva de Edward, así que he estado trabajando para crear un "leyendo Twilight: Pov Edward"._**

**_Muchas autoras han narrado los libros de Twilight mientras los personajes los leen, pero con la perspectiva original de Bella y esto causa que Fanfiction borre las historias por, según ellos, copiar la historia, lo digo porque ya me paso, aunque pongamos todos lo derechos a SM, la borran. Por esto decidí hacerlo pero desde la perspectiva de Edward. ¿Que opinan? Esto se estaría creando cuando terminara con esta historia._**

**_¿Review? :3_**

**_Bye!_**

**_Mila._**


	4. Jacob Black Vs Edward Cullen

_**Los personajes que reconozcan son obra de la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es únicamente **_**_mía y de mis pequeñas manos._**

**_Me llego la inspiración para esta historia cuando estaba mirando un capitulo de la Médium Teresa Caputto (No se si escriba así) Bueno, la historia no tendrá nada que ver con esta serie, lo único que tiene de similar es que Bella es una Médium como Teresa, pero mucho mas poderosa._**

**_PD: La historia no tiene nada que ver con mis creencias religiosas, no es para ofender ninguna religión ni creencia, solo es ficción._**

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong> _Jacob Black Vs Edward Cullen: _

Pov Bella:

_Desquiciada._

Esa era la mejor palabra que la describía.

Estaba loca y completamente desquiciada; mi madre, esa mujer que me dio la vida era el punto directo de todas mis miradas coléricas; ¿Porque? Se preguntaran. Esto se debe a que solo a ella, mi grandiosa madre fantasma, se le ocurría poseer mi cuerpo en el justo momento en el que me estoy despidiendo de Edward, y ¿Que tiene de malo? Pues que, para lo único que invadió mi debilucho cuerpo fue para que en vez de subirme a mi moto he irme pitando de allí, Renee decidió por mi, dando un paso adelante y besando la mejilla de ese Adonis.

-No puedes decir que no te gusto-dijo con burla mi traicionera madre.

Para mi mala suerte tenia razón, no me había gustado, me había _encantado,_ sentir la fría piel de ese vampiro contra mis labios había sido la mejor sensación de mi vida, al tocarlo, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi columna con un estremecimiento.

-¡No! Bueno, me gusto... pero... ¡No tenias que hacerlo!-le dijo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Nenita, _te gusta _Edward Cullen, aunque sea un vampiro de 113 años-declaro con una sonrisa burlona.

-_No _me gusta-respondí tercamente cruzándome de brazos.

Llevavamos en esta conversación mas de 2 horas seguidas, justo después de llegar a casa arme un escándalo, o como mi madre dijo que era, un berrinche. Le había dicho a mi madre que no tenia derecho de hacer lo que hizo, pero, ¿Que respondió ella? Lo mismo de siempre:

_"No dudes de un fantasma Isabella"._

Por esto, me di por vencida en esta discusión y me dedique a hacer la cena de Charlie.

-Admítelo-volvió a la carga mi madre, voltee los ojos, le aplicaría la ley del hielo.

-Bella-susurro en mi oído mientras servia la comida en el comedor-Bella, no me ignores-dijo mas fuerte esta vez.

-No-le dije firme mientras ponía los cubiertos.

-Vamos cariño, no puedes seguir negandolo, _te gusta,_ nunca dije que estuvieras enamorada de el-me explico con una sonrisa maternal.

-Me gusta leer, me gusta caminar, me gusta cocinar, me gusta la música, me gusta mi moto, me gusta ir muy rápido en mi moto-comencé a enumerar con los dedos todo lo que me gustaba.-Todas esas cosas me gustan, mamá, son cosas sin importancia en realidad-explique mirándola fijamente.

-¡Exacto!-dijo saltando y dando palmadas.-A eso me refiero, simplemente _te gusta_, por que es lindo y caballeroso o algo así, vamos cariño, admítelo, te sentirás mejor-me dijo sincera.

Bien, si lo ponía de ese modo, tenia razón, _me gustaba_ Edward Cullen, tal vez si era cierto que nací en la época equivocada, cada vez que mi padre me veía con un libro clásico me decía que tenia un alma antigua.

-Esta bien mamá, _Me gusta _Edward Cullen-le dije mirándola a los ojos.

No podía mentirle, era muy obvio, hasta el mismo debe de haberse dado cuenta ya. Suspire cansada por quinta vez mientras mi madre daba pequeños brinquitos ocasionando que las luces titilaran, a su quinto salto se detuvo abruptamente girando su cabeza hacia la ventana, una sonrisa de gato del país de las maravillas se plasmo en su rostro mientras veía, con mi vista periférica, una sombra que pasaba como un bólido desde mi ventana hasta el bosque; un gato, pensé.

-Bueeeeeeeeeno...-dijo mi madre tomando sus manos detrás de su espalda y mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas.

-¿Que paso?-le dije con otro suspiro.

-¿Puedo jugar en tu teléfono?-me pregunto con sus pequeños ojos brillando emocionada.

Reí por su ocurrencia, solo ella salia con eso, tome mi pobre y sobre-poseído teléfono y lo puse sobre una mesita, mi madre tomo impulso y brinco con una carcajada de felicidad entrando en mi celular.

-¿Hola? ¿Bella?-llamo Charlie mientras entraba a la casa.

-Hola papá-le salude mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse su pesada chaqueta.

-Hola Bella ¿Como te fue hoy?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿Y tu? ¿Algún villano tras las rejas?-bromee mientras miraba para todos lados buscando criminales.

-No cariño, hoy no-respondió Charlie riendo por mi ocurrencia.

-¿Que harás mañana, Bella? Es sábado, ¿Tienes planes?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, pero en sus ojos, del mismo color que el mio, sabia que tenia algo planeado.

-No, ¿Porque?-le pregunte levantando una ceja.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la Push? Hay alguien quien quiere volver a verte-dijo con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos enmarcados por arrugas brillaran.

-¡Claro! Pero, ¿Quien es esa persona?-le pregunte curiosa.

Todos los años, desde que tengo consciencia, había ido con mi padre a La reserva de los Quileutes en La Push, un hermoso lugar donde pase los mejores momentos de mi infancia. Durante todo ese tiempo, había conocido a muchas personas que ahora ya no hablaban conmigo, todos cortaron cualquier comunicación al enterarse deque era La Médium, a decir verdad, ni yo misma había inventado este apodo, lo había creado el baboso de Mike Newton cuando todos se enteraron de que podía ver fantasmas.

-¿No recuerdas con quien hacías pasteles de barro?-me pregunto Charlie sonriendo mientras recordaba.

-¡Jacob!-grite emocionada recordando mis aventuras con el.

Jacob Black es el hijo del Billy Black, el mejor amigo de mi padre. Jacob y yo somos los mejores amigos desde que yo tenia 6 años y el 5, el fue uno de los pocos que siguió en contacto conmigo, de hecho, le encantaba todo este asunto de La Médium, decía que era lo mas asombroso del mundo, pero desafortunadamente el tuvo que irse de Forks para estudiar cuando cumplió los 14 años, ya que su padre decía que no estaba muy satisfecho con la educación ni las compañías que daban las escuelas de Forks; y, ahora volvió, habíamos pasado 2 años separados, no parecía mucho tiempo, pero para mi era toda una vida.

-¿Eso es un si?-pregunto Charlie divertido.

-¡Claro!-dije feliz mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Entre a mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, cerré la puerta y me tire en mi cama.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi amigo Jacob, aun recuerdo que alguna vez lo llegue a considerar como algo mas que un amigo, en estos momentos sonaba absurdo, pero era cierto, Jacob Black y yo habíamos tenido algo así como un noviazgo, no era un noviazgo de los normales, nunca nos besamos ni nada por el estilo, fue algo de niños. Ahora, considerar a Jacob como algo mas que amigos me sonaba extremadamente gracioso, era como un sacrilegio.

Pensando en el día siguiente, caí profundamente dormida, no recuerdo cuando me dormí, pero el sueño que tuve esa noche fue lo que mas me perturbo.

_Estaba en un hermoso prado, era un circulo perfecto plagado de flores de todos los colores con tonalidades tan vivas y alegres que te quitaban el aliento; estaba recostada en la hierba con la espalda en uno de los arboles, cuando oí pisadas veloces,como un correteo._

_-Bella-susurro una voz aterciopelada, esa voz la reconocería hasta debajo del agua._

_Era Edward._

_-¿Edward? ¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunte mientras me paraba y caminaba hacia el._

_-Bella, corre-me susurro con la cara contorsionada por una mueca de pánico._

_-¿Que? ¿Porque?-pregunte mirando a mi alrededor._

_De repente de un grupo de arboles al otro lado del prado, salio caminando un lobo rojizo del tamaño de un caballo, tenia los hombros rígidos y mostraba una gran hilera de dientes afilado, pero no me miraba ami, miraba a Edward, lo miraba con unos humanos, ojos que me eran familiares. _

_-¡Corre!-grito Edward mientras se lanzaba a una batalla de colmillo contra el gran lobo._

_Las fauces del lobo chasqueaban cerca de la cabeza de Edward haciendo que mi corazón se saltara un latido, mientras tanto los manotazos de Edward herían hondo en su pelaje, pero a la hora de poder mirar las heridas estas ya se estaban cerrando, la velocidad con la que se desarrollo la pelea fue casi imposible de ver, solo captaba algunos detalles._

_-¡Bella, corre!-grito otra voz, no era Edward, esta voz era mas gutural y salvaje;y provenía del lobo._

_La escena cambio, estaba en el bosque, en medio de arboles de mas de 15 metros de alto, apreté los puños pero rápidamente los afloje al sentir una presión en mi palma, cuando mire mis manos solté un jadeo, en mi mano derecha tenia un diamante en forma de corazón y en mi mano izquierda tenia a un pequeño lobo finamente tallado en madera, mire hacia el frente, allí parados se encontraban Edward y el lobo, ya no se atacaban, solo me miraban fijamente con... ¿Amor?._

_-Escogeme a mi-susurro Edward con el rostro torturado._

_-No, escogeme a mi-dijo la voz gutural del lobo._

_Oscuridad. De un momento para otro, todo se volvió negro, escuche un ultimo gruñido acompañado de un aullido desgarrador._

A la mañana siguiente desperté empapada en sudor y con el pulso acelerado, mi pobre corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho como si quisiera salirse he ir a esconderse en algún lugar inhóspito. Me levante lentamente de mi cama y me dirigí al baño, debía alistarme, puede que estuviera a punto de un ataque al corazón, pero aun recordaba la salida a La Push.

-Buenos días, ¿Ya estas lista?-dijo Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Me había puesto mis inseparables Jeans ajustados, unos Tennis plateados, una blusa negra manga larga y mi chaqueta.

-Buenos días, si ¿Y tu?-respondí tomando una taza y llenándola de cereal.

-Si, solo debo hacer un recado en la comisaria y nos vamos, ¿Me acompañas o me esperas?-me pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta.

El, mas que nadie, sabia que odiaba la comisaria, era un lugar sucio y olía a nicotina*, no sabia como mi padre podía pasar allí todo el día.

-Debí suponerlo, no me tardare-se levanto, beso mi mejilla y salio hacia su auto.

No sabia como matar el tiempo mientras Charlie regresaba, así que subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a leer _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de Jane. A, era uno de mis libros favoritos. Cuando iba en el baile donde se conocerían Mr. Darcy y Elizabeth un golpeteo en la ventana me sobresalto, me pare rápidamente y corrí la cortina para encontrarme de frente con el rostro de Edward Cullen, trepado cual mono araña a mi ventana.

-¿Edward?-pregunte atónita, mi pulso se disparo como si me estuviera apuntando con un arma cuando el recuerdo de mi sueño llego a mi mente.

-¿Puedo entrar?-pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, causando así que mi pobre corazón diera un salto mortal.

-Una pregunta, si te digo que no, ¿Eso significa que no podrás entrar? ¿Así como en las películas?-le pregunte curiosa.

-No, solo lo decía por cortesía, ¿Puedo?-volvió a insistir mirándome directamente a los ojos. Asentí y me quite de su camino, y con un ágil salto felino ya se encontraba en la mitad de mi habitación.

-Genial, mono araña-dije riendo mientras volvía a cerrar la ventana.

-Gracias-se inclino en una pequeña reverencia mientras miraba mi habitación, camino un poco al rededor y luego se dejo caer en mi cama.

-¿Porque viniste?-le pregunte de golpe.

Si había algo mas extraño he impresionante que ser amiga de una familia de vampiros. Era que el mas sexy y ademas soltero de ellos, viniera a visitarme a mi cuarto, trepando por mi ventana.

-Quería hablar contigo-se encogió de hombros mirándome fijamente.

-Claro, pero que sea rápido, mi padre no tardara en venir y debo salir con el-le dije mientras me sentaba en un extremo de mi cama.

-¿A donde iras?-pregunto Edward cambiando de tema.

-A La Push, iré a visitar a un amigo-respondí sonriendo.

Edward frunció el ceño, parecía que estuviera teniendo una lucha interna.

-¿Puedo saber quien es?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Jacob Black-le dije confundida.

Abrió los ojos y jadeo ruidosamente, luego cerro los ojos intentando calmarse pero un gutural y; debo decirlo, sexy gruñido logro escapar de su garganta.

-¿Black? ¿Hace cuanto lo conoces?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos, no pude evitar el brinco de miedo que di. Sus ojos habían cambiado de su característico color dorado que tanto me gustaba a un profundo color negro, eran como fríos y hermosos onix.

-Desde que tenia 6 años, es mi mejor amigo, pero se tuvo que ir cuando cumplió 14, su padre no quería que se educara aquí y decía algo de las malas compañías ¿Que pasa? ¿Lo conoces?-no sabia porque le había dado tantas explicaciones, pero su rostro era el de un verdadero vampiro en acción, era espeluznante.

-Si, podría decirse que lo conozco-respondió calmando su respiración.-Mi familia y yo vivimos un tiempo por California, casi siempre cazábamos en los bosques aledaños, lejos de cualquier persona, pero un día Emmet quiso ir mas lejos y nos encontramos con las personas de las reservas y rancherías de Big Lagoon, allí lo conocí, estaba viviendo con la tribu de los Yurok*, viven prácticamente igual que los Quileutes, pero Black destacaba demasiado allí-termino de explicar.

Los Yurok, así que Jacob había estado viviendo con otra tribu durante estos años, pero si era otra tribu, ¿No seria igual sus escuelas alas nuestras? Tenia que preguntarle a Billy.

-Vaya, pero ¿Porque parece que no te cayera bien?-volví a preguntar, Edward se levanto lentamente, sus músculos se tensaban mientras lo hacia, causando que babeara.

-Tenemos algunas diferencias...naturales-explico mirando para la ventana; ya se quería ir, no pude evitar entristecer.

-¿Naturales? ¿A que te refieres?-pregunte curiosa-Ah, ya se, ahora el es un hombre lobo y como tu eres un vampiro se odian, ¿Cierto?-pregunte sarcástica.

Edward se tenso, todo en el se volvió tan rígido como una piedra, su mandíbula se cerro de un solo golpe mientras sus hombros se quedaron rígidos. Me quede callada, era una broma, no tenia porque estar molesto.

-Eh...lo siento, Edward-dije despacio- ¿Estas bien? -le pregunte nerviosa.

-Eres muy inteligente, diste en el clavo, y por tu expresión supongo que no sabias nada de la _Especie _de tu mejor amigo-respondió sarcástico.

¿Especie? No entendí a que se refería, solo había dicho que ahora Jacob era un hombre lobo, no entendía a que... La iluminación me llego de golpe, Edward dijo la _Especie_ de Jacob, pero ¿Era posible? _Mi Jacob _¿Un hombre lobo?.

Bueno, después de todo existían los vampiros, así que no podía descartar nada.

-¿Jake es un hombre lobo?-pregunte con la voz ahogada.

Edward no dijo nada, camino rígido y arrastrando los pies hasta mi ventana, pero antes de bajar se dio la vuelta y asintió en mi dirección, medio segundo después, ya no estaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola!<strong>_

_**Este capitulo es corto ya que es mas como para que se enteren de toda la situación y se puedan ubicar con toda la información necesaria.**_

_**No podre subir capítulos tan seguidos ya que, aunque estemos en semana de receso o como dice mi profesor de Empresarial, en semana de resexo, tengo que viajar continuamente a Bogota (Vivo en Villavicencio) porque mi abuela esta allí a la espera de una operación.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo. En el próximo sera Pov Edward ;3**_

**_*Nicotina: La nicotina es un compuesto orgánico, encontrado principalmente en la planta del Tabaco. Mas simplemente son los cigarrillos. _**

_***yurok: Los yurok son una tribu india de Estados Unidos, cuyo nombre procede de yuruk "río abajo". Sus poblados eran pequeñas colecciones de casas independientes que pertenecían a familias individuales, y no a una comunidad unificada con autoridad política total. Los residentes se dividían los derechos de las áreas de subsistencia y las de ejecución de ciertos rituales, pero otros derechos, como los de pesca, caza y recolección, pertenecían a casas particulares. La conciencia de clase y la diferencia entre ricos y pobres era muy marcada.**_

_**¿Merezco Reviews? **_

_**Mila.**_


	5. ¿Suegra?

_**Los personajes que reconozcan son obra de la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es únicamente **_**_mía y de mis pequeñas manos._**

**_Me llego la inspiración para esta historia cuando estaba mirando un capitulo de la Médium Teresa Caputto (No se si escriba así) Bueno, la historia no tendrá nada que ver con esta serie, lo único que tiene de similar es que Bella es una Médium como Teresa, pero mucho mas poderosa._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. <strong>__¿Suegra?:_

Pov Edward:

No podía ser mas idiota solo porque ya existía Emmet.

Si Carlisle se enteraba de que le había contado a Bella sobre los licantropos de La Push, no volvería ver la luz del sol, seguro Carlisle me raparía mi hermoso cabello.

Cuando salí como alma que leva el diablo del cuarto de Bella, por poco me estrello de frente con 6 arboles, que para su suerte sobrevivieron al yo haber podido esquivarlos en segundos.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho, tome dirección hacia mi casa, pero al parecer mis piernas me guiaron hacia otro lugar, cuando pare no me encontraba en mi casa, mis piernas me habían trasportado a un hermoso claro, era casi tan grande como una cancha de fútbol, ademas de esto era un circulo perfecto, casi como si hubieran arrancado los arboles estrategicamente para crearlo; flores, de los colores mas vivos y hermosos estaban esparcidas en toda la extensión del claro, en uno de los extremos mas lejanos del prado se encontraba una pequeña cabaña pintoresca y llena de mas flores y verdes hojas, la escena de ese prado era tan hermosa y fantasiosa que parecía ficticio, camine lentamente, a paso humano hasta el centro del claro mientras un rayo de luz solar se escurría por entre las nubes y me daba directo en el rostro.

No pase mucho tiempo en aquel prado, curiosee todo lo que encontré y cuando fui a investigar la cabaña, me di cuenta de que estaba abandonada hacia demasiados años, estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo, pero su decoración era tan de mi época que casi me sentí en casa con mi madre biológica. Con ese sentimiento de familiaridad en mi pecho limpie toda la cabaña de dentro hacia afuera, cuando termine, la pequeña casita se veía como nueva, estaba brillante y tenia ese encanto de época que Esme siempre utilizaba para decorar la casa.

Estaba con los pensamientos rebotando en mi mente cuando el irritante sonido de mi celular me saco de mi mundo de fantasías.

-Hola Romeo, ¿Donde estas que no te veo?-pregunto la sarcástica, irritante y chillona voz de Alice.

Que idiota, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de la vidente fastidiosa, seguro que se había dado cuenta de que había ido a la casa de Bella.

-Cállate, duende-le dije mientras me pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con frustración. Si ella había visto esa visita, de segura había metido también su pequeña nariz en mi desliz sobre el tema de los licantropos.

-¿Que piensas hacer ahora con los perros de La Push?-pregunto un poco mas seria esta vez.

-No lo se, Alice. Ya pensare que algo-le dije mientras daba un paseo por el claro.-Te llamare mas tarde, ¿Okey?-intente terminar la conversación para que no se diera cuenta del pánico que sentía.

-Okey. Ah! Ese claro tan hermoso que encontraste es perfecto, estoy segura de que ha Bella le encantara-me dijo con una risita, para que un segundo después colgar, dejándome como siempre, con la replica en la punta de la lengua.

Mi sorpresa no fue mucha cuando me dije esto, se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de traer Bella, pero la deseche rápidamente al darme cuenta de o absurdo que sonaba.

_Bella._ Ese era el pensamiento que mas ocupaba mi torturada mente, los sentimientos que sentía por ella me sorprendían mas, su calidez y su personalidad me atrapaban como un mosquito a la luz, no sabia que significaban esos sentimientos hacia ella, pero de verdad me estaban asustando.

-¿Edward?-pregunto una voz cerca de mi oído. Salte lejos de ella, no la había escuchado venir y no escuchaba su corazón.-Lamento haberte asustado, ¿Como estas?-pregunto esa mujer extraña.

Se me hacia familiar, tenia el cabello corto y caoba, igual al de...Bella. Escuche atentamente esperando oír su corazón, pero no había ni un sonido proveniente de su pecho.

-No estoy viva, Edward. Por eso no escuchas nada-explico la extraña mujer.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunte desconfiado.

-No te lo diré aun, pero tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo, jovencito-explico mientras sonreía y en medio segundo estaba a mi lado.-Siéntate, Edward-ordeno mientras se acomodaba gentilmente en la hierba.

-¿Quien eres?-volví a insistir mientras me sentaba incomodo a su lado.

-No te lo diré. No seas terco-me regaño mientras levantaba su brazo y pellizcaba mi mejilla. Me tense por su tacto, era cálido, eso significaba que su piel era fría como la mía.

-¿Sobre que quieres hablar?-cambie la pregunte alejándome disimuladamente de ella. Me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Sobre ti. Sobre Bella. Y sobre sus sentimientos-explico encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía burlona.

-¿Mis sentimientos?-pregunte confuso.-¿Que tiene que ver Bella con eso?-pregunte tercamente.

-Mucho. Casi todo-dijo divertida mientras se acercaba el espacio que yo me había alejado.

-Explícate-ordene molesto. Sabia que estaba siendo grosero, pero no podía evitarlo, la mención de Bella me confundía.

-Te gusta, la querrás, y en un futuro no muy lejano, la amaras-me dijo confiada de sus palabras.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Como estas tan segura?-le pregunte molesto.

-Porque tu mismo ya estas completamente seguro-me dijo divertida.-Mira Edward, lo que sientes y sentirás por Bella, es y sera correspondido con la misma intensidad con la que tu lo sientes. Pero, Bella tienen un destino ya marcado para ella, su vida no sera normal, ella esta destinada para grandes cosas-explico con una mirada orgullosa. Orgullosa de Bella.

-¿Que clase de destino?-pregunte curioso.

Bella tenia un destino, y según esa extraña mujer, yo estaba involucrado en el. Cuando dijo que la amaría, no me sorprendí para nada, sabia que pasaría y que seria muy rápido.

-Uno muy complicado. Es algo así como un secreto de familia, ni siquiera Charlie lo sabe, mucho menos lo sabe Isabella. Este futuro no solo involucra su don de ver a los muertos, cuando este secreto se descubra todo su mundo cambiara-termino feliz de saberlo que iba a pasar.

-¿Y dices que yo estaré en el?-le pregunte aun emocionado.

-Si, en cada momento-me explico.

Mi pecho se lleno de felicidad, estaría con Bella. Me asuste; era un maldito bipolar, pero estaba aterrado, me asustaban mis sentimientos hacia Bella. Solo la conocía hace 2 días y ya me importaba de sobremanera.

-No te asustes-dijo la extraña mujer mientras caminaba por el claro mirando a su alrededor.

-¿De que?-pregunte con desconfianza.

-De tus sentimientos, es normal lo que estas sintiendo-dijo deteniéndose un segundo para mirarme y sonreírme, después de eso continuo con su expedición.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunte en negación, sabia que ella sabia. Pero nunca lo admitiría, prefería arrancarme los ojos con una cuchara.

-No te hagas el tonto-dijo divertida.

-¿Sobre que?-volví a la carga mirando una flor amarilla fijamente.

-Se que Carlisle no te ha dicho nada sobre esto, por eso yo te lo explicare-dijo volviendo a mi lado y mirándome fijamente.

-Cuando un vampiro se enamora, es para siempre. Para tuda su _Existencia. _Y este vampiro lo sabrá inmediatamente, su amor llegara a el como una bofetada, y en la gran mayoría de los casos, podría decirse que un 99,9% de las veces, la compañera que este vampiro eligió, corresponde sus sentimientos-explico pacientemente.

_Para siempre._

Esas dos simples palabra me dejaron con el corazón en la boca. ¿Bella seria _mi _compañera? La emoción me llego como una bola demoledora.

-Estas diciendo que...¿Ella siente lo mismo por mi?-pregunte mirándola fijamente.

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu solo-respondió riendo.

-¿Que? Dime-suplique.

-No puedo, esto es asunto de Bella y tuyo, si quieres saber lo que siente, pues ve y pregúntale-respondió apuntando en dirección a su casa- Ah! Se me olvidaba, no te preocupes por lo de los licantropos, Bella estaba enterada de que había mas cosas en este mundo que solo fantasmas, solo se asombro de que su amigo lo fuera-dijo la extraña mujer guiñándome un ojo.

Suspire. Me había quitado un peso de encima, por lo menos yo no le había revelado el secreto, eso significaba que conservaría mi cabello.

-¿Me dirás quien ere...

No pude terminar la pregunta, la mujer extraña había desaparecido, olfatee el aire en busca de su rastro pero no había nada, solo un ligero aroma a fresas, parecido al olor de...Bella. Asombroso, estaba obsesionado, era un maldito acosador.

-_Búscala-susurro la extraña mujer en mi oído._

Gire por todo el prado pero no encontré nada, sus palabras me habían llegado como una brisa, tan rápido como llego, se fue con el viento.

Búscala.

Eso haría, corrí como si no hubiera un mañana hacia Forks, después de 5 minutos corriendo como bólido fue que me di cuneta de que si me había alejado bastante, 1 minuto después cruce la frontera de Forks, el olor a humedad y bosque tan familiar se filtro por mi nariz, me detuve cuando llegue al bosque aledaño a su casa, aun era temprano, toda mi aventura en el claro y con la extraña mujer no había durado mas de 15 minutos, con desicion trepe por su ventana y me cole en su habitación. Otra vez. Era un acosador.

-¿Edward?-pregunto la dulce voz de Bella.-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto curiosa.

Hasta ella se dio cuenta de que era un acosador, pero no me dejaría intimidar, sonaba estúpido que un vampiro de 113 años se dejara intimidar por una humana de 17 años.

-No pude hablar contigo, y debo preguntarte una cosa-respondí mientras me acercaba a ella lentamente, oí su corazón latiendo rápidamente con cada paso que daba. Estaba nerviosa. No se porque, pero eso me hizo sonreír, lo que provoco que su corazón fuese aun mas rápido.

_**Pov Bella:**_

Estaba apunto de tener un ataque al corazón, Edward se acercaba lentamente hacia mi con una sonrisa torcida.

Cuando el se había ido, no hace mas de 15 minutos, me dejo con la boca abierta, el me había dicho que Jacob era un licantropo, eso era algo de lo que tenia que hablar con el, lo torturaría hasta que me contara absolutamente todo, después de todo el sabia sobre mi don, tenia derecho a saber el suyo.

-No pude hablar contigo, y debo preguntarte una cosa-susurro Edward mientras se acercaba.

¿Que querría preguntarme? No podía saber nada que el quisiera saber, tal vez tenia curiosidad sobre mis poderes; Si, eso debía ser.

-¿Que quieres saber?-pregunte lo mas tranquilamente que pude.

Camine despacio hasta mi escritorio y me senté en la silla para no perder el equilibrio he irme de bruces frente a el. Edward, por otro lado, cambio de dirección y se sentó en el borde de mi cama, lo oí suspirar profundamente y luego mirarme con determinación y algo mas... ¿Amor? Ya me estaba poniendo estúpida.

-MegustasBella-soltó de boca jarro enredando las palabras, pero a pesar de eso lo entendí, me quede pasmada y con el estomago en la mano.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunte pasmada, no podía haber dicho eso, tenia que estar completamente segura.

-Me gustas Bella-repitió despacio mirándome a los ojos, sus orbes topacio me dejaron sin palabras, no podía creer que me estuviera confesando esto.

Mi madre. Por eso quería que admitiera que me gustaba Edward, mínimo ella planeo todo esto, no la dejare jugar mas en mi teléfono.

-No se que decir-respondí en un susurro, si le decía que me gustaba tal vez se burlara o se diera cuenta de que el no lo sentía en realidad, el era un adonis y yo era...yo.

-Dime que sientes, que piensas de eso-suplico con voz torturada mientras se paraba y como un rayo se posicionaba frente a mi en la silla.

-Eh...yo...yo...-tartamudee como una retrasada, las palabras no salían de mi boca. _Yo siento lo mismo, Edward. _¿Era muy difícil? ¡Vamos! Tenia problemas.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo, solo quería que lo supieras-respondió mirándome con dolor, ¡Mierda! El era un ángel y los ángeles no deben sufrir, cuando se estaba parando y soltando mis manos,;que no había visto que tomara, las apreté lo mas fuerte que pude haciendo que me mirara confundido.

-Yo siento lo mismo, Edward-dije por fin, parece que mi lengua no me había traicionado.

Su cara se dividió en una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron como las gemas que eran mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

-Es bueno escucharlo-respondió con una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento.

-¿puedo hacer yo una pregunta?-dije nerviosa.

-Claro-respondió con una sonrisa de revista de odontologo.

-¿En que forma te gusto?-pregunte sintiéndome mas ridícula al terminar la oración.

Edward medito unos segundos su repuesta provocando que mi cara decayera, al darse cuenta subió su mano y la recargo en mi mejilla rozando con sus dedos fríos y suaves mi pómulo para ir bajando hasta mis labios.

-Del mismo modo en el que yo te gusto-respondió mirándome a los ojos.-La mujer del claro tenia razón-dijo mas para si mismo con una sonrisa.

-¿Mujer del claro?-pregunte confundida.

Esto me daba mala espina, no había visto a mi madre en un tiempo y eso significaba que algo raro estaba tramando.

-Si-respondió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había escuchado.-Una extraña mujer se apareció en un prado que encontré en bosque, era muy extraña, no tenia pulso y era fría, tenia el mismo tono de tu cabello-explico recordando mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo acomodaba tiernamente detrás de mi oreja.

¡BUM! Mi mente colisiono. Mi madre, la iba a meter en la aspiradora por estarse metiendo en mis cosas otra vez.

-¿Como era su aspecto? ¿Era como...fantasmal?-pregunte con los dientes apretados.

Edward me miro extrañado, debía de tener las mejillas rojas por la rabia y los dientes apretados para no maldecir como un marinero frente a Edward, me examino un minuto y luego asintió respondiendo mi pregunta.

-¿Que te parece si la llamamos?-le pregunte con fingida voz dulce, Renee me la iba a pagar.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto asombrado.

-Oh si, claro que la conozco-respondí rodando los ojos.-¡Mamá!-grite molesta.

-¿Mamá?-pregunto Edward perplejo.

-Si, esa mujer que viste es el fantasma de mi madre, se llama Renee-explique mirando para todos lados en busca que ella. -Renee, no seas cobarde, muéstrate o no volverás a jugar en mi teléfono-amenace mientras tomaba mi celular y buscaba su juego favorito, cuando estaba a punto de borrar la aplicación de Candy Crush se escucho un grito.

-¡NOOO!-grito Renee apareciendo y quitándome el teléfono. -Ni se te ocurra Isabella-me señalo mientras salvaba el juego y dejaba mi teléfono con delicadeza sobre la mesa, voltee los ojos, era increíble que fuera una adulta.

-¿Podrías explicarle a Edward que fue lo que hiciste?-dije molesta mientras señalaba al papiro estupefacto que estaba parado en la mitad de mi cuarto con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos que se deslizaban de mi madre a mi.

-¡Claro!-respondió mi madre sentándose donde yo estaba antes.-Ponte cómodo Edward-dije apuntando la cama.

Edward, sin despegar la vista de mi madre se sentó rígidamente en mi cama.

-Veras querido, resulta que tu quieres a mi Bella, ¿Cierto?-pegunto mirándolo fijamente, Edward asintió sin ningún pudor mientras que yo me sonrojaba.

-Y mi Bella también te quiere, ¿Cierto?-pregunto esta vez mirándome a mi con una sonrisa burlona, traidora. A pesar de mi pena, asentí sonrojada. Edward sonrió feliz.

-Y como los dos se quieren, pero Bella no era lo suficientemente valiente para confesarlo, tuve que convencer a Edward de que lo hiciera y así tu también lo hiciste-explico mirándome y luego sonriendole a Edward.

-¿Todo lo planeo?-pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido. Pobrecito, se nota que no conocía a mi madre.

-¡Si!-chillo mamá brincando.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme-dijo Edward mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la ventana dispuesto a salir.

-¡No! Ni un paso mas Cullen-dijo mi madre, Edward se quedo quieto y volteo rápidamente.-Ven aquí-ordeno Renee moviendo un dedo para que se acercara.

-¿Que pasa mamá?-proteste fastidiada, pobre Edward, a este paso mi madre lo espantaría rápidamente.

-¡Pues que el vampiro aquí presente tiene que darle un abrazo a su suegra!-vocifero haciendo que la luz de mi cuarto titilara.

-¿Suegra?-preguntamos Edward y yo en coordinación.

Me puse mas pálida de lo normal, no podía creer la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, Edward debía estar en las mismas condiciones que yo, no solo mi madre había movido los hilos detrás de nuestra confesión, ahora me avergonzaba mas auto denominándose suegra. Edward me miraba mortificado, podías ver su aura llena de vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo alegría y algo de confianza.

-Por supuesto-dijo Edward mientras Renee lo abrasaba por la cintura. Su perfecta cintura.

-Muy bien, ahora yo me voy de aquí-dijo mamá mientras desaparecía en el aire.

Todo se quedo en silencio, no podía mirar a los ojos a Edward porque me pondría morada de la vergüenza.

-Lo lamento-alcance a decir mirando mis zapatos como si fuesen muy interesantes.

-¿Que lamentas?-pregunto levantando mi rostro con su dedo, sus ojos me evaluaron minuciosamente.

-El comportamiento de mi madre, y por lo de...eh...suegra-susurre mortificada.

-No me importo, fue ...entretenido-respondió con una pequeña risa musical y sexy.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto confundida.

Me parecía absurdo que la única que quería que el suelo la tragara fuera yo.

-Claro, no me incomoda, después de todo no esta lejos de la realidad-respondió confiado guiñándome un ojo.-¿No crees?-pregunto con una sonrisa que me hizo derretir.

Casi me desmayo cuando dijo eso, recordé toda la conversación y casi hago un baile ridículo de felicidad, Edward Cullen me quería, y no solo como amiga, me sentía estúpida por quererlo con tan poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero mis sentimientos por el eran fuertes.

-Si, tienes razón-dije un poco mas confiada, quería agarrarlo y besarle y morderlo. Solté una risa por mis pensamientos, gracias a Dios que el no podía leer mi mente.

-Debo irme, y tu debes estar por salir-me recordó con una sonrisa pero aun así un poco molesto por mi salida.

-Claro, adiós-me despedí mientras el caminaba hacia la ventana y yo lo seguía.

Antes de salir, se inclino hacia mi y suavemente poso sus labios en mi mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de mi boca, casi se me sale el corazón, un segundo después, se había ido.

-Te quiero-susurre para mi, aunque podía jurar, que escuche algo como _Yo también_ en un susurro lejano, debió ser mi imaginación.

-¿Bella?-llamo Charlie.-¿Estas lista?-pregunto entrando a mi habitación.

Voltee feliz por los sucesos y aun mas por volver a ver a Jacob.

-¡Claro!-respondí tomando una mochila que había empacado-¡Vamos!-dije siguendolo por las escaleras.

-¿Estas emocionada?-pregunto Charlie mientras íbamos en su auto hacia la reserva.

-¡Claro! Tengo mucha cosas que hablar con Jacob-respondí feliz.

Cosas como cuando se convirtió en un licantropo, por ejemplo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

**_Aquí_**_** tienen un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Como ya he dicho no tengo fechas para actualizar, pero intentare subir los Cap :D**_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**_

_**Veo que no tiene muchos Reviews, no se si no les gusta la historia, si no les gusta diganme y la borrare para concentrarme en otra diferente.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Mila.**_


	6. ¿Lobito?

_**Los personajes que reconozcan son obra de la gran Stephenie Meyer, la historia es únicamente **_**_mía y de mis pequeñas manos._**

**_Me llego la inspiración para esta historia cuando estaba mirando un capitulo de la Médium Teresa Caputto (No se si escriba así) Bueno, la historia no tendrá nada que ver con esta serie, lo único que tiene de similar es que Bella es una Médium como Teresa, pero mucho mas poderosa._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>5. <em>**_¿Lobito?:_

Pov Bella:

El viaje hacia La Push lo hicimos en silencio, Charlie no era muy hablador, yo lo había heredado de el, por eso mismo nos mantuvimos en un silencio cómodo todo el viaje,el cual no duro mas de 10 minutos.

-¿Emocionada?-pregunto Charlie cuando cruzamos el letrero de _Bienvenido a la reservacion La Push._

_-_si, tengo muchas ganas de ponerme al corriente con Jacob-le respondí.

Desde que salimos de casa había estado creando los posibles escenarios para poder sacarle información a Jake sobre su loboidad; Si, lo nombre Loboidad. Uno de los principales guiones que había inventado era irme por el lado gracioso, algo así como _Hey Jacob, que orejas tan grandes tienes, _y algo como _!__Poof! Huele a perro mojado, _pero después de analizarlo me retracte de inmediato, no creo que se lo tomara de la mejor forma.

-Ya llegamos Bella-dijo Charlie parado junto a mi con la puerta de la patrulla abierta, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado, mucho menos de que Charlie se había bajado y abierto mi puerta.

-Claro, lo siento, me distraje-respondí saliendo del auto.

La reservación era justo como la recordaba, aunque había dejado de venir durante los dos años que Jacob estuvo ausente creí que había cambiado en algo, pero para mi sorpresa estaba exactamente igual, a excepción claro de los matorrales y arboles que habían crecido un poco.

-¡Charlie!-llamo la potente voz de Billy Black quien salio empujando su silla de ruedas hacia nosotros.

Billy tampoco había cambiado mucho, su piel morena estaba igual a como la recordaba, su largo cabello azabache estaba atado en una coleta en su nuca y sus vivos ojos que analizaban y escrutaban todo estaban brillando de felicidad, la única muestra del paso del tiempo eran unos cuantos cabellos blancos que resaltaban de la mata negra que era su cabello y unas cuantas arrugas de la risa que se habían agregado a su rostro.

-¡Billy!-grito Charlie de vuelta cuando entramos a su casa.

-Cuanto tiempo Charlie, hasta que te dignaste a venir a visitarnos-dijo Billy golpeando a mi padre en un brazo. Yo sabia porque Charlie no se había aparecido por allí en estos dos años, y a decir verdad me sentía culpable por eso, el solo me había acompañado cuando todos me rechazaron, el sabia lo mucho que me dolía regresar a la reservacion.

-Eso ya no importa Billy, hoy debemos celebrar que estamos todos juntos, ¿Cierto Bella?-pregunto Charlie mirándome con una sonrisa. Asentí mientras nos acomodábamos en la pequeña pero acogedora sala.

-Bella, Jacob me pidió que apenas llegaras te dijeras que fueras al garaje-dijo Billy con una sonrisa.

-Vale, gracias-respondí saliendo y caminando hacia el garaje.

Camine durante unos 3 minutos hasta que pude vislumbrar el pequeño garaje donde había compartido tantas aventuras y travesuras con Jacob cuando eramos pequeños, allí también habíamos iniciado nuestro "Noviazgo", así que para nosotros era _La guarida de J&B._

-Toc, toc-dije cuando entre a el garaje, casi se me cae la mandíbula al ver dentro del pequeño cuarto.

En el pequeño recinto estaban dos hombres demasiado grandes para no haber tomado esteroides, estaban de lado a mi, pero aun así no me habían notado, los dos Super Hombres estaban jugando vencidas con sus imponentes brazos, ¿Menciones que no tenían camisa? Pues si, estaban en todo su esplendor musculoso y bien formado haciendo fuerza a lo bruto, en sus hombros se tensaban los tendones demostrando su descomunal fuerza, pero también se destacaba un tatuaje extraño, como de dos lobos aullando encerrados en un circulo con trazos extraños que lo hacían ver muy estilo Quileute.

-¿Hola?-volví a llamar después de haber salido de mi impresión.

-¿Hola?-saludo el que pareció mayor.-¿Quien eres?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Emm...Bella Swan, estoy buscando a Jacob-respondí mirando el suelo.

-¿Bella?-pregunto el otro hombre mirándome de pies a cabeza.-¡Wow! No pareces tu, te ves tan...mayor-exclamo el Super Hombre caminando así mi.

Cuando iba caminando en mi dirección fue que caí en cuenta de que era Jacob, solo que con unos cuantos esteroides de mas en su cuerpo. Su largo cabello ahora estaba corto, su cuerpo de niño flacucho y desgarbado se había convertido en esa gran masa de músculos que caminaba con gracia a pesar de su gran tamaño.

-Por Dios, ¿Jacob?-pregunte atónita cunado llego a mi lado con esa deslumbrante sonrisa suya.

-¡Si!-grito alzándome en sus brazos y apretándome contra el, los dos estábamos riendo de felicidad cuando un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra burbuja de reencuentro.

-¿Jacob? Ten cuidado, tienes mucha fuerza-le regaño el otro Super Hombre mirándolo con otra intención, algo secreto.

-Lo se Sam, tranquilo-respondió Jake mirándome de nuevo.-Vamos Bella-dijo Jacob jalando de mi brazo para salir del garaje.

Salimos en dirección a una pequeña senda que conducía hacia el bosque, fuimos platicando de todo lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo separados.

Había decidido comentarle a Jacob de que conocía su secreto, pero no hallaba la mejor forma para decirlo aun, caminamos un trayecto hasta que volvimos a aparecer en la casa de Billy.

-¡Bella! ¡Jacob! Vengan a comer-llamo mi padre cuando nos vio salir del sendero.

-Vamos-dijo Jacob jalandome hacia la casa.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta nos encontramos con muchas mas personas que las que habíamos dejado, la pobre casa estaba completamente llena, en una esquina estaba un sonriente Billy en su silla de ruedas, a su lado estaba un aun mas sonriente Charlie acompañado por quien recordaba era Harry Clearwater junto a su esposa Sue y sus hijos, Seth y Leah, en el resto de la pequeña sala se encontraban otros 4 Super Hombres apretujados hablando entre ellos.

-¡Bella!-me saludo Leah, ella siempre había sido una muy buena amiga conmigo, cuando todos se enteraron de mi don fue de las pocas que mantuvo el contacto conmigo.

Todos voltearon a verme, entre los Super Hombre reconocí a Jared, Embry y Paul, ellos también me habían conocido anteriormente, pero cuando se enteraron dejaron de hablarme, los mire fríamente, aun no había olvidado la forma en la que me habían tratado.

-Hola Leah-la salude con una abrazo, era una gran amiga. Cuando me aleje de ella me di cuenta de que en su brazo tenia el mismo tatuaje que el resto de los chicos, mire al rededor y me di cuenta que todos los tenían, incluso su hermano pequeño, Seth, los únicos libres del tatuaje extraño eran Billy, Harry, Sue, Charlie y yo.

-¿Que significa el tatuaje?-pregunte a nadie en especial, pero a pesar de ello todos se tensaron y miraron a Billy y a Harry que sonreían.

-Yo ya he preguntado muchas veces, pero nadie contesta-dijo Charlie rodando los ojos y mirando a todos.

-Es un secreto, viejo cascarrabias-le respondió Harry riendo.

-Creo que se lo que significa-dije intentando sonar casual, pero falle porque todos se callaron y se voltearon a verme fijamente.

-¿Que crees que significa?-pregunto sarcástico Paul.

-Mmm...Lobos, Trasformación, ¿Licantropos?-explique mirando fijamente a Jacob que soltó un jadeo cuando me escuche.

-Tal vez tengas razón-dijo Charlie riendo, todos se unieron a su risa pero no era verdadera, cada cuanto me miraban de reojo cuando creían que no me daba cuenta.

Almorzamos tranquilamente, o por lo menos así lo hicimos Charlie y yo, porque todos en la sala tenían lo hombros tensos y me miraban desconfiados, no pude evitar reír un poco por su expresión, era como si fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento a gritar _¡Hay viene el lobo!. _

-¿Lista para irnos, Bella?-pregunto Charlie después de estar mirando televisión durante 40 minutos.

-Claro, vamos-respondí poniéndome de pie.

-Charlie, ¿Te molestaría que Bella se quedara otro rato?-pregunto Billy.-Se que los chicos quieren hablar con ella-insistió mirando fijamente a mi padre, Charlie se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Claro, pero tu la llevas a casa, Jacob-dijo señalando al aludido sonriendo.

-¡Claro!-dijo Jacob asintiendo.

-Bueno, te veo en casa-dijo Charlie besando mi frente y despidiéndose de todos.

Cuando la patrulla de Charlie no se escuchaba mas, voltee hacia los presentes.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunte con inocencia.

-Bella, hablemos afuera-dijo Billy arrastrando su silla de ruedo fuera de la casa mientras todos lo seguían.

Caminamos unos minutos hasta llegar a una especie de fogata muerta, en el centro estaban las cenizas y a su alrededor estaban varios troncos dispuestos a tomar el papel de asientos.

-Bueno,¿De que quieren hablar?-pregunte mirando a Jacob fijamente.

-¿Porque nombraste licantropos?-pregunto Billy sin rodeos.

-¿porque lo preguntas?-lo rete.

Sabia que no me diría de una buena vez que eran licantropos, tenia que ver hasta donde llegarían con la mentira.

-Bella, no estamos jugando-dijo Jacob mas serio de lo que lo había visto en mi vida.

-Yo tampoco, por lo menos yo no miento-le respondí mirándolo fríamente, nunca nos habíamos peleado, esta era la primera vez.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto atónito.

No pude soportarlo mas, me pare echa una furia y camine hasta ponerme frente a Jacob.

-¿Te parece poco? Todos ustedes se enteraron de que podía ver fantasmas, todos ustedes dejaron de hablarme después de eso, y ahora les parece muy grave que yo sepa su estúpido secreto, no son gran cosa, un montón de lobos subdesarrollados, y tu Jacob Black, eres un mentiroso-explote, nunca le había habado así, pero la ira y el coraje salieron a flote, todos me miraban con los ojos abiertos, lagrimas se deslizaban por mis ojos, era humillante llorar cuando tenia rabia, pero no lo podía evitar.

-Leah fue la única que no me ignoro, y tu Jacob te fuiste supuestamente por la educación, ¡Bah! Dime, ¿Te fue bien con los Yurok? No entiendo que tuvo que ver la educación, porque es ¡Exactamente igual! Y solo me vine a enterar porque a Edward se le escapo, ¡¿Te pareció mas importante ocultarme el haberte transformado en un lobo que ayudarme cuando yo te conté que podía ver a personas muertas y desfiguradas que te muestras sus cuerpos abandonados?!-grite encolerizada, todos me miraban con la boca abierta, di un pisotón de berrinche y me volví a sentar.

-¿Fantasmas desfigurados?-pregunto Leah con los ojos como platos. Asentí.

-Si, los que mueren en accidentes están desfigurados y tienen que mostrarme sus cuerpos para poder decirle ala policía donde estas-respondí en un susurro.

-¿quien es Edward?-pregunto Jacob con la mirada en el piso avergonzado.

-Ya sabia de la existencia de los licantropos, pero Edward me dijo que tu eras uno, y por tu apariencia ahora se que todos lo son, incluso tu Leah-explique mirando a Jacob sin expresión.

-¿Edward?-volvió a pregunto Leah mirándome.

-Edward Cullen-explique encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡¿Cullen?! ¡Aléjate de ese chupasangre!-exploto Jacob templando.

-¡Puede ser un vampiro pero el no me mintió!-le grite en la cara.

Todos nos veían sin expresión, Jacob estaba temblando como si tuviera convulsiones.

-Jacob, cálmate-ordeno Sam con voz profunda.

-Déjalo, a ver si explota-sisee mirándolo con odio.

-Bella, no sabes lo que dices, tus palabras son fruto del dolor-intento hablar Billy preocupado.

-Eso ya lo se, no tuvo que hacer que Charlie me dejara aquí, lo siento, me voy-declare mirando a todos.-Nos vemos después Leah-me despedí de ella con un abrazo.

Me dila vuelta y camine rápidamente hacia el camino que conectaba la reserva con la carretera. Un grito me detuvo.

-¡Bella!-grito Jacob tomándome del brazo.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunte mirándolo como se miraba a un chicle pegado al zapato.

-¿Que es Edward Cullen para ti?-pregunto ansioso.

-Mi novio-anuncie con una sonrisa recordando nuestras palabras.

-¿Novio? Bella, pero ¿No lo entiendes? Es un vampiro, un asesino-dijo medio suplicado, se me encogió el corazón al ver su expresión, se parecía a _Mi _Jacob.

-No, es un hombre caballeroso y que me ama, y si te lo recuerdo, tu eres un lobo, un asesino-Dije en su cara mirando la mueca que tenia de dolor.-¿o ya lo olvidaste Lobito?-pregunte con sorna.

-Bella, _Yo _Te amo-Susurro casi sin voz. Solté un jadeo.

¿Acaso nuestro antiguo "Noviazgo" fue mas real para el de lo que fue para mi? Nunca creí que los sentimientos de Jacob fueran mas que amistad hacia mi.

-¿Como?-pregunte aturdida.

-Nunca lo notaste-afirmo con una sonrisa triste.

-Jacob, eres mi mejor amigo, como un hermano para mi, pero me mentiste cuando yo te conté mi secreto-lo acuse con lagrimas en lo ojos.

-Lo siento, Sam el líder de la manada, nos tiene prohibido contarlo, y es literal, es como si lo quisiéramos decir pero la garganta se nos cerrara-me explico desesperado.

-¿Enserio?-pregunte atónita.

Eso explicaba porque no me lo contaba, en lo mas profundo de mi ser sabia que el me lo contrario, pero esto hacia que mi rabia se concentrara en otra persona. Sam.

-Si Bella, por favor-me suplico con sus ojo de cachorro.

Sin pensarlo mas salte a su brazos, me envolvió con uno de sus brazotes en un abrazo de reencuentro y felicidad, no supe cuento tiempo estuvimos así, pero pareció que a el no e incomodaba ya que su agarre no se aflojo en ningún momento.

-Te extrañe tanto-susurro en mi oído sin soltarme aun.

-Yo...

¡Flash! Una luz me cegó cuando le iba a responder, otra luz llego con la anterior seguida de el sonido de un auto al frenar bruscamente.

-¿Pero que dia...

¡Piiiiiiiii! Un agudo claxon interrumpió la maldición de Jacob, suavemente me soltó dejándome en el suelo, aturdida entrecerré los ojos para poder distinguir el dueño del auto, solté un jadeo al ver el flamante Volvo plateado que esperaba al otro lado de la calle.

-No puede ser verdad-susurre con sorpresa he ira creciendo en mi pecho.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Jacob olfateando el aire.

-Nadie, pero es la persona que me llevara a casa-me limite a decir.-Nos vemos después Jake-me despedí poniéndome de puntillas y besando su mejilla, asegurándome de que el conductor del Volvo lo viera claramente.

-Vale, Adiós Bella-se despidió desconfiado mientras se perdía en la espesura del bosque.

Camine muy lentamente hacia el auto, podía ver entre las sombras como su conductor se movía nervioso, no sabia bien si era por la lentitud de mis pasos, o porque sabia lo que le esperaba cuando llegara al auto. Cuando llegue abrí la puerta rápidamente y me metí en el cálido asiento de cuero.

-Hola-salude con voz neutra.

-Hola-me saludo el conductor nervioso.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunte mirándolo de frente.

-Vine por ti-me respondió mirando hacia la calle mientras avanzábamos rápidamente hacia la casa de Charlie.

-Jacob me iba a llevar-lo acuse taladrando su nuca con mi mirada.

-No quería que te fueras con el-me respondió en voz baja.

Levante una ceja mientras estacionaba frente a la casa, nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo hasta que con un rápido movimiento abrí mi puerta y me incline hacia el.

-¿Celoso Edward Cullen?-pregunte con burla mientras depositaba un suave beso en la comisura de sus perfectos labios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

**_Aquí_**_** tienen un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Gracias a Dios no saben donde vivo, porque con el tiempo que me tome para este Cap xD**_

_**Como ya he dicho no tengo fechas para actualizar, quiero avisar que estoy en examenes finales, pero ya en 2 semanas termino este curso :D**_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Mila.**_


End file.
